Warrior Poems
by Iceface-obanracer Molly
Summary: this all of my poems put into one. i hope you like it. i am doing this so you dont have to read em individuley. so i hope you like it
1. Bluestar

I am leader of Thunderclan.

Bluestar is my name,

No cat will ever call me a traitor,

Or they will feel my wrath,

I had kits, long ago

They are Riverclan,

Only two out of three survived,

They never hated me,

Mosskit, my littlest didn't survive,

I talked to Mistyfoot at a gathering.

I was trying to act like a mother,

Even tough Graypool mothered her.

She's still my kin, my kit.

My death was horrible,

Driven out by dogs,

Tigerstar really wanted me dead,

He won,

But the so called _kitty pet was now leader._

_I was called a traitor,_

_I guess they were right!_

_I did it for the code,_

_The warrior Code,_

_I did what I thought was right,_

_Not what you thought was wrong,_

_Protector of my clan,_

_Mother,_

_warrior,_

_Mentor,_

_Everything,_

_That was needed of me,_

_I never failed,_

_For I am gone forever!_

_Only in Starclan I live,_

_With cats of young and old,_

_I am gone, _

_But in Starclan!_


	2. Firestar

I was the kitty pet,

No one ever had faith in me,

Except for Bluestar,

Tigerclaw hated me,

I helped cats of all clans,

I tried my best,

I never failed.

I loved,

I lost,

Nothing was ever perfect,

Why did Bluestar have to go?

She was like a mother,

She was my mentor,

Then I was leader,'

It was difficult at first,

Then easy,

My friends were always there for me,

I was there for them,

My mate was always there,

Even if I didn't know it,

She was always there.

Beside me,

For this is my life,

I am Firestar!

Hear me meow!

Merowe!


	3. Yellowfang

I was the one,

To fall in love,

I was a medicine cat,

He was a warrior,

I had a kit,

I gave him up,

It was the best thing.

My son became leader.

He killed apprentices,

Working them to hard,

I was to blame,

But I wasn't to name

He said to all.

I was exiled,

Everyone hated me,

They thought I done it,

Brokentail killed his own father,

He hated me

What have I gone?

He never new me!

Shadowclan exiled me,

While Thunderclan let me be their medicine cat,

I never forgot what he done to me.

He was never my son!

He's the traitor not me!


	4. Brokenstar

They hate me,

So what,

I killed their kits,

It was an accident,

I did nothing wrong

They were ready

If I could tell them that,

I was sorry,

I didn't me to,

I am now blind

I can only see darkness,

No one to protect me,

To hunt,

I am helpless.

Nothing to do,

Nothing to see,

What has become of me?

Nothing!

Just a pathetic old cat,

Who is helpless!

NOTHING!

I CAN DO CAN HELP!

Still what have I become?

Just a lazy blind cat,

Who can't defend for himself.

I am nothing,

I am blind.

For now my name is Brokentail,

Deceived of my leader name Brokenstar,

I am nothing…

Nothing but a traitor!

For I am Brokentail,

With nothing to become of me!

I am the clan traitor, killed kits.

It wasn't meant to be,

I killed them, I worked them to hard.

For I am sorry,

I don't seek forgiveness,

Not symphony,

Not anything.

For I am a traitor and a killer.

Nothing has become of me.

Alone, with no one who sees through me.

I am So Sorry!

You will not forgive me, I know this.

Just put it in your hearts,

Of the old cat you drove out,

Blind, can't fend for himself.

I am again hopeless,

For only Thunderclan,

Can see past hatred,

I am in their debt.

But still a traitor,

Nothing more, but a killer.

For I am sorry,

I don't seek forgiveness,

Not symphony,

Not anything.

For I am a traitor and a killer.

I am Brokentail, a exiled leader of Shadowclan.


	5. Millie

I am Millie,

I helped Graystripe,

He was my friend,

Or was he more?

We traveled together,

We found his clan,

They welcomed me,

Like I was apart of the family,

I was loved once.

By my two- legs.

Only till I went to find him.

There just lying in a pipe.

I did the best he taught me,

I got there just in time,

Before… Before he was gone

I loved him,

He was a mate,

But I was his second,

He told me about her, Silverstream

I wasn't offended.

He is always a friend and a mate.

I love him.

I know he feels the same.

What was I to do,

We fell in love,

that's what loves about,

Truth, compassion, and other things.

I still miss my two- legs,

I am sad to leave her behind,

But Graystripe needs me,

I need him,

I still go back and send signs I am still alive.

Like a butterfly,

My place is here,

I love it here like my old nest,

my home is here,

I cannot go back and stay.

Good bye Two- legs for now,

Or forever?


	6. Mosskit

I died to young,

Just a small,

Weak little kit,

I wish I was stronger,

My mother was sad,

It made me so mad,

When I died,

That cold…

Winter's night.

She took us to our father,

The nap,

In cold,

Leaf- bare,

Killed me,

I was to weak,

I could barely open my eyes,

I was a mere kit,

I had to have my mother,

Bluefur was doing her best,

I am sorry,

I watched over her,

From Starclan,

See never meant to do it,

I am in a better place,

I am sorry,

I died to young,

Just a small,

Weak little kit,

I wish I was stronger,


	7. Oakheart

**I am Oakheart,**

**I took my kits,'**

**Let someone raise em'.**

**They grew up looking just like their mother,**

**I miss her, Bluestar the most.**

**We laughed, we talked,**

**To bad we were from different clans,**

**We could never be,**

**Meeting secretly,**

**Its so sneaky,**

**But only Goosefeather was peaking,**

**We thought we were alone,**

**No one there,**

**But us,**

**We were wrong,**

**She had three kits,**

**One died in the winter snow, **

**Sorrow wept over us like a cloud on a rainy day,**

**In Riverclan we would hear **_**thump!**_

**But in Thunderclan you would hear **_**Boom,!**_

_**I loved her,**_

_**I never forget…**_

_**Our great times together,**_

_**I miss her,**_

_**But now in Starclan we are together.**_


	8. Sandstorm

You always loved her.

Why didn't you love me.

She was a medicine cat.

You always hated me,

Then grew to like me

Please love me.

"I do love you Sandstorm."

No Firestar you loved her never me,

Why am I so…

So, different?

"You aren't different."

You loved her,

You never loved me.

How can I see how you feel,

Different mate,

Than you wanted,

Forever your friend,

Not the mate,

But I loved you,

Never loved me,

I wish you could see how I really felt,

I always loved you,

When…

When you never loved me.

Always the friend,

Never the mate.

I loved him,

But he didn't feel the same way.

"I'm sorry sandstorm,"

Never, ever the mate!


	9. Tigerstar

I am Tigerstar,

Most hated cat by the clans,

I wanted Bluestar dead,

That dumb, _kitty pet found out what I as going to do,_

_I would have been Thunderclan leader, _

_Now I am Shadowclan,_

_Some where I am wanted,_

_A place to call home, _

_Where I.._

_I Tigerstar, makes the rules._

_Then the battle.._

_With Bloodclan._

_All nine lives went fast,_

_Blood pouring from the trout,_

_Death, was among me,_

_I thought I could trust him_

_But now, I can remember that day when I was an apprentice,_

_That poor tiny kitten Thisleclaw wanted me to fight,_

_It was Tiny but now I know that is Scourge._

_He is evil now,_

_Just to get back what I had done to him._

_If I could of told him this,_

_Thisleclaw made me, _

_I had no choice._

_You had a choice,_

_To run!_

_I am sorry for it_

_I had done it,_

_Not for me, _

_But Thisleclaw,_

_If you could of seen,_

_The way he trained us,_

_Despicable,_

_This how I act when alone,_

_Not mean, angry like a monster._

_For I am sorry,_

_I deserved this._

_Not to be trusted,_

_Everything, I deserved._

_So sorry._

_Ahhhhhh!_

_Its my last life going by,_

_The air is thin around me,_

_I need to say, _

_I never thought what I did was right._

_I'm….. I'm_

_I'm sorry……_


	10. Mistyfoot

I am Mistyfoot,

Daughter of Bluestar,

Daughter of Oakheart,

I never new my mother,

I wish I new her,

I was raised by Graypool,

My other mother,

I loved my other mother,

But… but I

I wish I knew my real mother,

My father was a great warrior,

He was made deputy,

Sadly he lost his life,

Saving my bother,

Saving the clan.

His death was horrible,

Crushed by a gaint rock heavy as a tree.

I miss him.

But I know he is with me,

I only new my mother for a short while,

She was nice,

She told me and Stonefur we her kits,

I couldn't believe it,

It was true,

She was my mother,

I will never forget my mother,

For what she did for us,

I will never forget my father,

For what he did for the clan,

This is my life,

I am Mistyfoot!


	11. Crookedstar

I am Oakheart's bother,

Leader of Riverclan.

Once deputy,

Silverstream was my daughter,

I wanted all kin in my clan,

That was the plan,

Why?

They'd be strong,

But half clan cats: stronger,

Crookedjaw was my name.

All because of that silly fall,

I wasn't stupid!

I knew where Oakheart's kits came from,

Thunderclan!

Not the forest but…

Yes Thunderclan!

Bluestar's kits,

I was leader for sometime,

Until I lost my ninth life,

Leapardfur was my deputy,

She must or will succeed me,

I am living now in Starclan!

For in Starclan I am!


	12. Bluefur and Oakheart

I don't own warriors but hers a well I tried to make a poem.

Just tell me what I've done

I thought I won

But Oakheart loved me

I loved him.

How could I be so weak.

that's what love can do

I am sorry Oakheart.

I am sorry too Bluefur

We cant be

From different clan

You had the kits

I will take care of them

I love you Bluefur

I love you Oakheart

Goodbye

I miss you already

But we loved and lost

I know you are always there for me

I love you Bluefur

I love you Oakheart.

Goodbye maybe forever?

I miss you


	13. Spottedleaf

I knew he loved me,

But I just new, we couldn't be

I am so sorry Fireheart,

I am a medicine cat,

You are a warrior

Don't feel alone,

That all you knew

I did love you too,

I wish you would of known,

Just you were never alone

now you know

How I felt about you,

I loved you,

Just as you loved me

Fireheart I loved you so much

But now…but now,

I'm watching you

From Star clan.

I will never forget thee.

I loved and miss you.

I hope you…. I hope you

Understand about the way I feel about you know.

I love you

I miss you,

For now ,

I will be watching and guiding you

Be with Sandstorm, please.

She is my sister, she's like me.

My sprit is with her.

Please, I will always love you.

And… and I'm so sorry.

I loved and I now miss you.

Goodbye, I hope I will see you again.

I am sorry I left you.

Make a great leader, follow my spirit.

Goodbye for now, my love!


	14. Sunstar

I am Sunstar,

Leader of Thunderclan,

I was a good leader,

Always looking out for others,

Playing with kits,

I showed Bluekit around,

I was a warrior,

Mentor,

Leader,

I took over after Pinestar left,

He took a life with him,

I had only eight,

I served the clan well,

Until I lost my eighth life,

I served the clan long,

Then only my old apprentice,

Deputy, Bluefur,

Took over,

I guided her,

For I am always with Bluestar.

The new leader!


	15. Pinestar

I am Pinestar!

Old leader of Thundercaln,

I left,

To be a kitty pet,

With only one life left,

I left behind a clan,

That needed a leader,

But Sunfall will lead them.

I left behind a mate,

Along with a kit,

I told them I will always be there,

My kit will be strong,

I know and feel it!

I died in the kitty pet home,

I thought Starclan understood,

But they didn't!

I am now in Starclan.

Waiting for my mate,

She came.

I told her how sorry I was,

She forgave me,

For in Starclan I am,

I live,

This is my life!

I am Pinestar,

Old leader of Thunderclan!


	16. Scourge

I was a tiny kit,

I was then named Tiny,

But I am now Scourge,

All cats will fear me,

I must get rid of him!

Tigerstar, back then Tigerpaw.

He hurt me,

Since then I have never been the same,

He made me evil,

I am leader of Bloodclan,

I was once powerless, weak, defenseless,

But now I have those things.

I killed Tigerstar,

He deserved it!

He is dead!

I can feel happiness for the first time!

I do not believe in Starclan,

My clan is under no code.

Firestar…

I thought I killed him,

He said he lost a life.

You only have one life to lose,

that's what I thought.

He had nine, I only one.

Why did he kill me?

Simple, I wanted the forest!

They could have had it too.

All they had to do was join me!

But they al to themselves!

Ha! I showed them.

He killed me.

I walk the paths of those who wanted to join,

I am in no so called "Starclan",

I roam the forest.

For I am Scourge,

Almost the ruler of the forest!


	17. Moonflower

My name is Moonflower,

I am the mother of Bluekit and Snowkit,

I fought to protect my clan,

My kits,

Only until…

I…

I died,

I left my kits,

Or apprentices as they were then,

I lived my life,

But I didn't know the attack,

Would be my last day,

In my clan,

With y kits,

I am sorry my kits,

It was ment to be,

I wish you will not forget me,

For it is good-bye my sweet kits,

Succeed, do everything you thought you are capable of,

Try to become leader like you wanted Bluekit,

Good-bye!

At least for now my darling kits.


	18. Silverstream

I am Silverstream,

I was Graystripe's mate.

I had his kits,

But I died…

Died on Thunderclan territory,

On the Sunning Rocks.

I see him in his dreams,

He is my love,

My mate,

Forever,

I am with him every step of the way,

I guide him every where he goes,

Everyday of his life,

I died but saved our kits,

I will never forget him,

For I am watching him from Starclan,

Every step of the,

I am buried along Riverclan border,

I still loved him,

My father never new,

He wanted kin in his own clan,

Bu I loved Graystripe,

And well he loved me,

But we are not traitors,

We loved and lost,

Good-bye my dear Graystripe,

Follow the path life has set for you,

I love you!

And good-bye!


End file.
